Opuestos
by kiba-dark
Summary: Para Caitlin ser la nueva miembro del alto mando se ha complicado más de lo pensado pues todavía no se acostumbra al puesto que ha conseguido , pero tal vez la ayuda de un compañero sea lo que la dama necesite para adaptarse a su nuevo puesto (Leve Darkcastleshipping Grimsley x Caitlin )


**Se aceptan críticas, correcciones, sugerencias siempre y cuando sean respetuosas, sin llegar a insultar.**

 **Pokemon no me pertenece sino a sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

Todavía, aunque que era la del alto mando, en cada batalla desde que asumió el puesto casi hace unos cuatro meses los nervios le ganaban, sabia como aparentar quietud en su persona, pero las batallas decían otra cosa.

—Gothitelle rayo psíquico.

El pokemon psíquico obedeció la orden pero el adversario, un Alakazam bloqueo el ataque con protección y de inmediato el mismo le mandó una bola sombra que alcanzo a su pokemon, no fue mucho el daño, aunque comenzó inquietar a Caitlin y de paso a su compañero que resentía el estado de su entrenador.

—Contraataca con bola sombra— ordenó la entrenadora de pokemon psíquico.

Pero falló, y su pokemon fue nuevamente atacada con un bola sombra que logró esquivar casi a tambaleando.

Caitlin sabía que tenía que terminar con su oponente sino seria derrotada, de echo podía haber acabado de golpe el combate desde hace rato pero se había estado negando porque ese no era su estilo, la gracia, el encanto, un estilo que fuera la poesía de los antiguos poetas era lo que ella gustaba pero esta batalla como otras anteriores no tuvo nada de ello, era totalmente insípida solamente estaba alargando la batalla en vano y lo sabía la alto mando Caitlin.

Ambos entrenadores, volvieron a ordenar el mismo ataque, impacto en cada adversario, dejándolo a los dos pokemon fuera de la batalla. Era un empate y como indicaban las reglas el retador no podía avanzar, de inmediato tenía que dejar el campo y volver otro día a retar a Caitlin.

En cuanto se retiró su oponente: casi, casi la mujer quería dejarse caer al suelo de los nervios, se agarraba las manos frotándosela, respirando hondo. Desde que llego al alto mando, después de terminar cada batalla ocurría la misma situación. Se sentía intimidada al pasar formar parte de la elite, era algo nuevo para ella, lejos de su hogar a pesar que era algo que se había propuesto al poner en entrenamiento sus habilidades.

—No me vallas a decir que eso ha sido lo mejor que tienes.

La mujer viró su rostro hacia las gradas, buscando el dueño de aquella voz. Se encontró allí parado a un sujeto vestido de forma elegante con un traje azul oscuro, con rojo en las mangas de las manos, y parte de la bastilla del pantalón, además llevaba envuelto alrededor de su cuello un resaltante pañuelo amarillo. Su cabello era de la misma tonalidad que su traje y llevaba un peinado extravagante de picos, pero que a pesar de tal estilo no le quitaba atractivo.

— ¡Grimsley—dijo sorprendida además de molesta de encontrar a su compañero de alto mando en sus aposento sin autorización.

Si fuera más joven e inmadura lo mandaría a volar con sus poderes psíquicos hasta el otro extremo de UNOVA o bien menos extremo le correría lanzándole objetos de su habitación.

— ¡¿Qué haces Aquí?¡ — Le exigió enseguida.

El hombre sonrió, y bajo con paso apresurado, pero a la vez cuidadosa y limpio al pisar cada escalón.

— Solamente vine a platicar un poco—dijo ya estando enfrente de la doncella.

Grimsley había sido el único de todos con el que no había tenido un acercamiento como el de sus otros compañero, solamente un apretón de manos más una sonrisa que aunque encantadora a la vista era más por modales que por amabilidad. Era alguien reservado, envuelto en el misterio, era un sujeto que aceptaba estar rodeado por la oscuridad como fiel compañera.

Caitlin se había dado cuento del peso que cargaba el maestro siniestro, un peso de un pasado sombrío, causado por la propia familia de éste , pero a pesar de ello se había abierto paso al éxito hasta ser reconocido como uno de los entrenadores más fuertes de toda UNOVA .

— ¿Por qué? — Pregunto Grimsley desconcertando a la mujer

—Tu batalla sé que hubieras podido ganarla de un solo golpe, pero conozco tu estilo aunque es diferente lo que buscas de lo mío, vamos casi por la misma senda; tú buscas la elegancia y la gracia, sin embargo yo busco ser directo pero a la vez jugar con mi oponente antes encestarle el golpe final- Dijo engreídamente.

Ambos eran entrenadores de pokemon que por su tipo que se repelían entre sí, Caitlin; manejaba el tipo psíquico, mientras Grymsley; gustaba por el tipo siniestro al cual el equipo de ella quedaba a merced al ser totalmente inmune a sus ataques, metafóricamente las sombras eran inmunes a los poderes sobre naturales de la mente.

Caitlin pensó que tenía razón, ambos gustaban dar esa sazón, hacer de la batalla un espectáculo. Eso le recordó a los concursos en Sinnoh, que la inspirando para crear su propio estilo además de sus experiencias en el frente de batalla con su sirviente.

— ¿Que ocurre Caitlin? —dijo suavemente, pero a la vez que le dirigía una mirada penetrante con sus orbes azules que la congelaron en su sitio, haciendo que apretara su mano al sentirse atrapada.

—No hubo encanto, ni esa gracia que presumes. Vacilaste al dar órdenes a tu Pokemon, y al final todo se redujo a una insípida batalla sin esa elegancia que te caracteriza.

Quería derrumbarse, dejarse caer al suelo ¿Acaso estaba fallando como alto mando? De seguro Grimsley se estaba burlando de su ineficacia como entrenadora, eso pensaba Claitlin.

— Lo intento… pero entre más lo pienso no sé si éste sea mi lugar.

Grimsley frunció el entrecejo –Con que así piensas, Bueno puede que la fortuna te haya favorecido también, pero qué más da. Recuerda que ahora eres parte del alto mando tu deber es dar la talla te lo merezcas o no.

Se encogió en su interior, sentía que le estaban reclamando, que no era digna de formar parte de este mundo de campeones, pero entontes sintió como Grimsley posó ambas manos en su hombro.

—Creo que me he pasado de nuevo de la raya—.Cruzaron mirada, la expresión de su compañero ahora más amable, con una sonrisa que en vez de burlesca o falsa era sincera. Caitlin viró de lado su rostro ya sonrojada ante tal imagen.

—Tú sabes que tienes el potencial, recuerda que me ganaste la primera vez que combatimos a pesar de la desventaja que tenías por el tipo, eres totalmente digna de tu puesto.

— ¡Gimsley!—. Su interior llenó regocijo. Su monótono rostro que casi siempre se mostraba somnoliento sonrió dulcemente.

— Gracias, de verdad.

Grimsley le respondo sonriendo y aventando una moneda al aire que saco de uno de sus bolsillos.

Tal vez fue por la habilidad y dominio con los tipos tipo siniestro de Grimsley que se dio cuenta de lo que nadie más había podido, desentraño con una sola mirada el interior de una maestra psíquica como ella.

Fin


End file.
